Membesuk
by JustDandelion
Summary: AU/OOC
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

 **H. Sakura, U. Sasuke**

 **Bahasa tidak baku**

* * *

.

.

.

Salah satu rumah minimalis yang terdapat didalam kompleks elit itu terlihat ramai saat ini. Ada beberapa motor berbaris didepan gerbang rumah, dan beberapa sepasang sepatu yang berjejer tak karuan didepan teras. Suasana begitu riuh saat segerombolan pemuda-pemudi tersebut memasuki rumah itu. Menjenguk seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura. Salah satu pemudi yang ikut menjenguk tema—ah bukan, tapi pacarnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam tak bersuara tidak seperti biasanya. Entah karena malu atau apa, author pun tak tau. Ia diam memperhatikan Naruto yang senantiasa mengeluarkan celotehannya. Sesekali pun matanya melirik diam-diam pria yang kini terduduk lesu disamping Naruto. Wajah pria itu begitu pucat. Matanya terlihat merah, pertanda sekali penyakitnya itu tak kunjung sembuh. Saat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan pria itu, ia malah menghindar, merasa malu ketahuan memperhatikan. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, pria itu kini tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Naruto, celanamu bolong?!" ucap Ino ketika suasana sedang hening. Semua mata tertuju pada celana putih abu-abu pria kuning itu.

Naruto yang kini sedang ditatap semua orang langsung merapatkan duduknya, menyilangkan kakinya seperti gaya berduduk Ino saat ini. "Pake dibilang." ujarnya malu sambil sedikit-sedikit tertawa melihat yang lain tertawa. Lee yang juga ikut menjenguk tertawa geli namun ia tahan.

"Udah tau bolong, duduk ngangkang." Celoteh Shino yang kini membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Namanya juga cowo boss."

"Cowo juga tau situasi." Sahut Shikamaru sambil meminum es jeruknya. Para gadis hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi tersudut Naruto, begitupun Sakura. Namun diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikannya ketika gadis itu tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Pemuda-pemudi itu kini telah berdiri, berpamitan pulang pada Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke—karena memang hari sudah semakin sore. Saat sampai didepan pintu, Naruto mengeluarkan celotehannya lagi hingga membuat semua tertawa termasuk Mikoto yang kini berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sambil menepuk pundak kekar pria kuning itu yang kini berdiri didepannya. Saat Sakura hendak melangkah, Sasuke menarik lengannya lembut. Membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Ketika ia ingin menyuarakan suaranya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kehadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kini tersipu malu. Pipi gadis itu terlihat merah padam dibuatnya.

"Happy Birthday." Ucapnya melepas genggaman dilengan Sakura. Dengan malu gadis itu mengambilnya, ia menatap kesegala arah seakan tak sanggup jika menatap mata hitam nan tajam itu. "Kadonya nyusul ya." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun, lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Pasalnya, Mikoto masih berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Menatap mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya ia balas dengan sebuah senyuman malu.

Suara klakson terdengar didepan gerbang. Mungkin itu ulah Naruto, si bocah rese. Mikoto berjalan masuk kedalam, membuatnya berani untuk tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ia berbalik, berniat untuk pulang karena tidak enak membuat teman-temannya menunggu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat teringat sesuatu. Kepala pink itu ia tolehkan kembali, menatap Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya. "Terima kasih. Cepatlah sembuh karena itu adalah kado terbesar untukku." Ucapnya tulus. Tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan legokkan dipipi putih itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, namun senyum lesu yang ia tunjukkan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing jika berdiri lama-lama seperti ini. Setelah semua sudah pulang. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat Sasuke dan Sakura didepan pintu tertawa menjengkelkan sambil bersender di meja makan. Yah, sepertinya ia sedang menggoda adiknya itu. "Pacaran terus. Pelajaran urusin." Guraunya. Lalu menenggak segelas air putih yang dipegangnya.

"Makanya cari pacar dong. Dasar jomblo." Tanggap Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada didekat dapur. Itachi hampir saja memuncratkan air yang ada didalam mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menatap adiknya itu yang kini menjulurkan lidah sambil tertawa dari dalam kamar yang hendak ditutup.

"Dasar pantat ayam." Teriaknya berharap Sasuke dengar kerena pintu sudah ditutup.

"Jomblo? Ngenes banget kedengarannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Sakura yang kemarin berulang tahun *telat woy!*. Semoga tetep jadi apalah-apalah untuk Sasuke dan juga Sarada ya.**

 **Saya gak tau mau kasih judul apa. Jadi maklumin aja jika gak sinkron. Sebenernya fanfic ini saya bikin buat Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi setelah membacanya ulang. Dari keseluruhan isi, ternyata partnya mereka cuma sedikit ya. Hmmm -_-**

 **Yasudahlah. Semoga yang baca suka ya, walaupun agak absurd dan garing. Thanks buat yang udh baca.**

 **Review?**

 **JSYvanilla**

 **(03/29/2016)**


End file.
